A Break In The Rain
by LookAtTheStarsx
Summary: In Lexie's fifth year, things take a turn for the unexpected. With her mysterious godmother, inane family, learning to duel and developing crush, the once careful Ravenclaw finds herself making decisions that are way out of her usual comfort zone.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Um this is my first ever fanfiction. I've been a fan of the series since...I can remember and decided to put this out there. It did originally start of as another canon character/OC and I thought that was way over done so I decided to switch it and pair the OC with a different canon character. Why not._

_I promise my writing is only half as annoying as my authors notes. So if you're reading the note; give the fic a chance :P_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise. _**_I am a poor University student. I only have bacon in the fridge. I think it is obvious I own nothing but my OC and this plot. Except the canon stuff. I don't own that. Obviously._

_Anyway, this is really just an introductory chapter. The real stuff starts in the next couple of updates._

_- Love Diana _

* * *

><p>Lexie was always sure she had a lot to live up to. She was born to Gregory and Amelia Fortian, an old fashioned pureblood family, who'd been in Slytherin for six generations. Her father held a strong role within the Ministry and was viewed as respectable and a very proud man. Her mother was an intelligent witch, who married a rich man and decided she preferred to spend her days adorning their manor house with expensive luxuries, rather than pursuing a career of her own.<p>

When she was eleven, the Sorting Hat had lingered over her, deliberating whether this Fortian's talents lay elsewhere.  
>"Fortian, Alexandria"<br>She shook as she made her way up to the front feeling several hundred pairs of eyes on her, Lexie caught her brothers eye on the Slytherin table and smiled briefly, as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.  
>"Ah, an ambitious mind I see, and you're determined when you want to be….like, your brother, you've got Slytherin potential no doubt," she heard it, drawing comparisons with her brother, Marcus, in third year. "yet I see a difference in you, I sense you want something else…but where to place you…" a pause which felt like a century "I know…. RAVENCLAW" the Sorting Hat announced to the room, and the House table applauded victoriously, welcoming their newest member as a stunned Lexie made her way to the Ravenclaw table. A Howler had arrived a week later.<p>

Ever since that, her father had always treated her slightly differently muttering to her mother that "Six generations of Slytherin doesn't go out the window for no reason," and the raised eyebrows when she would talk enthusiastically about her Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons and the time her father had almost dropped his copy of the Daily Prophet, when weeks before her fifth year, Lexie proclaimed she had set her heart on becoming an Auror when she graduated. He'd told her she'd "get mixed up in business she did not understand," she'd protested telling him that it would come in useful as Voldemort was back. He almost choked on his pumpkin juice.  
>"Alexandria, if you are to speak of him in this house, we call him the Dark Lord. He is after all; to be….respected, whether or not he has returned is yet to be proven. If the Dark Lord has returned you would do well to stop with the casual use of his name," Gregory spoke loudly, as if he was hoping to be overheard by someone. Lexie was unsure who. The only others in the house were house elves. Gregory cast a glance around then sat down.<br>"I have a good mind to keep you here instead of sending you back to school, but without a magical education to the highest level you are no better than…" he paused and looked as if his meal had a particularly sour taste to it. "Muggles, or god forbid people thought you were a squib!"  
>Lexie rolled her eyes. There was no way anyone would think the Fortian children were squibs. The way her father boasted about Marcus and Lexie at 'dinners', was heard in the next county.<p>

Still, anxious to get away from her father; she boarded the Hogwarts express and took her seat in an empty compartment, either side of her conversation bustled, filling the aisle with occasional bursts of laughter. Her friend had yet to board the train but she felt somewhat at peace. Hogwarts was without a doubt Lexie's favourite place in the world. She let her mind wander over the exams this year, over who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. Moody, or should that be Barty Crouch Jnr had been somewhat of an crazed genius last year, showing them the darkest side. She remembered how a Hufflepuff boy had went a horrible shade of green after the Professor performed the Killing Curse on a small creature. Lexie shuddered. It was painful to watch it inflicted on a creature, how another person could…slay another human being like that. Lexie shook the images from her head. It HAD happened last year. She placed her head against the cool window of the train. Last year had been awful. The Triwizard tournament won by Harry Potter, one of two Hogwarts champions, had been overshadowed greatly by the death of Cedric Diggory.  
>She barely knew Cedric yet felt somehow felt the same loss the whole school had felt. And the anxiety. The nerves rising in her stomach. She had a feeling it was true. People don't just drop dead.<br>"Lexie!" a voice called and her friend Sian stuck her head around the corner and sat down "I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
>Lexie smiled relieved for the distraction. Over thinking was one of her worst qualities. "I've been here this whole time, is Archie safely on board?"<br>Sian spent more time tending to her tawny owl, Archie than to what went on around her. She was however already in her robes. "I changed before I found you!"  
>"Oh really? There was me thinking you strolled through the city dressed in your uniform!"<br>"Sarcasm, Fortian," Sian elbowed her friend.  
>"Wit, Edwards," Lexie tapped her head.<p>

Before long and many liquorice wands later; the girls found themselves off the train and heading up into the Great Hall to watch the Sorting ceremony.  
>"And well it was never really going to work out!"<br>Ah. She'd almost forgotten. Amongst all the Cedric fiasco at the Triwizrd Tournament that had engulfed the Wizarding world, Lexie had somehow forgotten all about her boyfriend… well ex boyfriend. Eddie Carmichael. The pair had been dating since second year, yet last year when the Yule Ball reared its head, he went suddenly cold and distant; lurking in the corners with Terry Boot and Michael Corner, boyish laughter roaring out every so often. Usually when a pretty French girl passed. Yet they went to the ball together as expected and he was nothing short of a gentleman for the entire evening. After an exhausting few hours of dance, he kissed her and retreated to the Ravenclaw Tower leaving her with her friends to discuss the couples at the dance; An hour or so later, feet sore, she'd kicked off her shoes and walked softly to the tower, it was there she caught him in the Ravenclaw common room with a raven haired Beauxbatons girl midway through a make out session and had thrown a book at him before breaking down and storming off to her room. They hadn't spoken since.  
>Eddie caught her eye and turned back to the boys he was walking with "Let me tell you all about this Muggle girl I met on holiday!" he enthused, well aware Lexie was still in earshot. She hated him. Lexie actually hated him. How she was supposed to deal with him in most of her classes she had no clue. If she got to Christmas without hexing him, she'd class that a victory.<p>

Lexie halted, motioning for Sian to go on. Hesitantly the other girl continued into the hall, leaving Lexie to take a deep breath and compose herself. A minute later, feeling slightly calmer, Lexie moved to take a step forward and felt someone clatter into the back of her and felt herself go sprawling onto the floor.  
>She looked over her shoulder at the culprit and found a dark haired boy from her year who had turned a shade of red to match his Gryffindor tie. She hoisted herself up and glanced at him.…The boy still appeared somewhat uncomfortable.<br>"I'm sor-I'm sorry," he stammered, breaking eye contact and instead staring at the floor "I wasn't looking"  
>"It's okay," she shrugged "It happens"<br>He nodded shyly and quickly headed off to join his friends at the Gryffindor table  
>Still she shrugged it off and headed into the hall and took her seat at the Ravenclaw table. Taking a look around, she noticed over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy, a family friend proudly showing of his prefect badge and made a mental note to congratulate him later. Lucuis and Gregory had both attended Hogwarts at the same time and by chance; Lexie and Draco had ended up in the same year after growing up together. Her father seemed set on matchmaking the pair, They however viewed each other as friends only. Blaise on the other hand…Now he was attractive.<p>

Th e attention was soon switched to the front of the hall where Professor Dumbledore stood patiently  
>"Good Evening, children," he began once he was aware all eyes were on him "Now we have two changes in staffing this year, we are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures, whilst Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave,"<br>Around her she heard murmurs ripple quietly through the tables. At first she wondered why. Then she noticed an unfamiliar and most likely unwelcome pink suited figure sitting primly in her seat. She wore a straight smile and her hair was neat.  
>"We would also like to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge…" Dumbledore looked over at the woman in pink then cast his gaze back over the hall "And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor, good luck"<br>"She's gonna need it," Lexie muttered to Sian as Professor Dumbledore spoke of a reminder Flitch had set to all students… A cough however broke his trail of speech, it was a slight cough and sugary sweet polite one at that.. Everyone glanced forward again, even the Headmaster seemed stunned and turned to face the woman in pink who was advancing out of her seat and towards his stand, her hands clasped infront of her.  
>"Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome," Umbridge spoke, calmly. " And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me,"<br>Sian pulled a face at Lexie "Is she in another room?" There was few smiles in the room. Most of the students appeared to be wearing expression which were a mixture of confusion and disapproval. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends," Umbridge continued, her smile looked plastered on.  
>"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards of vital importance," Umbridge put on a concerned face and continued in her sugary tone "Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," She cast a smile Professor Dumbledores way, which he returned "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged,"<br>Lexie rose her eyebrows. What exactly was this Umbridge getting at.  
>"Let us preserve what needs to be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and…prune practices that ought to be prohibited."<br>Prune Practices? A few murmurs rippled over the tables. Umbridge smiled and headed back to her seat primly. Lexie got a feeling she was going to dislike this woman already, she seemed to have a thirst for control, it was almost as if she was interfering.  
>Clapping began as Dumbledore thanked the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor for her words and allowed the students to get back to their meal.<p>

"What do you reckon to Umbridge then," Sian kicked off her shoes and fell down onto her bed.  
>"Hmmm," Lexie tilted her head "I think she's going to be hard work."<br>"She looks like one of those women who appear all sweet but you know she's secretly waiting for you to screw up"  
>"Exactly!" Lexie put her long reddy-brown hair into a ponytail and lay down on her bed. "And that's the last thing we need with our o.w.l's coming up this year, and with what the rumours are, you know…"<br>Sian leant over and stared at her friend "You believe them? You really think You-Know-Who…." Sian shuddered. "Is back?"  
>She considered this, tuicking her hands behind her head "Well it makes sense right? Why else is Cedric Diggory dead? I know we were told people die in the tournament but that's like… if they're killed by a dragon or they drown in the Black Lake or something, not like….they're just dead. And did you see Harry Potter's face? There's no way he made it all up," Lexie paused. "Why don't you?"<br>Sian faltered "I just find it hard to swallow. I mean… wouldn't he have done something now? Tortured someone? Came after Potter? Killed Muggles? It's quiet, Lex, too quiet,"  
>"He wouldn't strike now though… he'd wait…bide his time…"<br>"You're overthinking this, I'm sure that'll be great when you're an Auror but for now? Just concentrate on exams, Nothing will happen. I promise that you're overthinking all this,"  
>"I'm not!" Lexie started to protest then she caught herself "You know what…you're probably right…"<br>Sian smiled sympathetically. "Get some sleep, Lex, you're probably tired,"  
>Lexie nodded, She couldn't be bothered to protest and instead rested her head back on the pillow and fell into her dreams.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Any comments; Please be kind ;)<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! First off thank you for your reviews, or just for reading! I'm glad it's positive and not all 'Go home Diana,' :) I do appreciate them all and I'm so happy some people subscribed too! You are all amazing! **

**Anyway, I did intend to have this up early but with lectures and procrastinating and procrastinating in lectures. I've only got around to it now :P So here's chapter two, review if you can!**

**Love**

**- Diana**

* * *

><p>The morning began when Lexie was awoken by Sian who appeared to have a timetable and she was waving it at her. She sat up and grabbed it, scanning it. Double Transfiguration on a Monday, then Potions, Care of Magic Creatures and ended with a double period of Defence against the Dark Arts. Lexie shrugged; it could have been a lot worse for the first day.<br>Care of Magical Creatures had always been one of her lesser subjects, however it would be interesting nonetheless. Defence against the Dark Arts caught her attention too, the first DADA lessons of term always proved to be an experience. Whether it was due to the varying teaching methods of the line of professors or something else all together, she wondered what Umbridge had planned. She tossed it into her bag, dressed and went to breakfast where she took full advantage of the spread of delicious food.

With the lessons following suit fast, Lexie left Care of Magical Creatures heading for the next class. Since they'd left the forest, Lexie could hear Sian gushing enthusiastically beside her.  
>"Don't you just find Bowtruckles fascinating? Did you know that it can show extreme violence if it or the tree it resides in is threatened? It's remarkable! I like them almost as much as Fire Crabs! Did you know they're preserved against those who would want to use its jewelled shell," Sian sighed "I just love Care of Magical Creatures!"<br>"I would have never guessed" Lexie pulled a face and was hit in the shoulder with a textbook. Where Lexie's academia failed her, Sian seemed to shine. On her first ever lesson, Sian born to Muggle parents, so unfamiliar with many creatures children from magical families grew up with, formed a fascination with the subject.  
>As they approached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom; they noticed a group of Slytherins lingering around, sniggering. Seeing Draco amongst the laughing group, Lexie strode over.<br>"Haven't you got a class, you're a prefect now! Shouldn't be waiting in the corridors!" she joked as she put on a mock authoritarian voice. Draco raised his eyebrow.  
>"You know I could have you put in detention for that back chat, Fortian," he smirked.<br>"Detention? I can assume you'll give those Hufflepuff first years down the corridor one too? They're looking awfully suspicious…" she returned the comment, watching as Draco glanced over her shoulder for the non-existent students.  
>He caught her eye and shrugged. "Very funny," he spoke then scanned her robes for a Prefect badge. "You're not a prefect?"<br>"Nope," Lexie replied. Ideally she wouldn't have minded the role but she wasn't about to admit that. "I think they went with Padma Patil," Lexie put in and Pansy Parkinson, Draco's girlfriend sniggered. Lexie was unsure if it was at the mention of Padma or something else entirely.  
>"So are you just out of…" Lexie cocked her thumb in the direction of the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, hoping to divert attention away from the uncomfortable feeling she had around his girlfriend.<br>"It was hilarious!" Draco grinned "Potter only went and got a detention on the first day!"  
>Lexies' eyes went wide "What for?"<br>"He was giving it all that 'You-Know-Who' is back rubbish, honestly with him and Dumbledore together this schools getting worse! My father always thought Dumbledore was awful and now he' actually backing up Potter!" disgust consumed his pointed features. "Pathetic," he finished with scorn.  
>She bit her lip, she desperately wanted to point out it wasn't entirely unlikely Voldemort had returned but knowing Dracos vast dislike for Harry Potter she settled on what she hoped was a 'Did he really' expression. His turbulent rivalries had never been an issue in their friendship. Until now, she suspected.<br>It seemed satisfactory "I know! It's a disgrace!...Oh, Alexandria, Father has heard…" he spoke in a lower tone "news. He is informing your father tonight and suggests you send him an owl so he can tell you, I think you'll-,"  
>He halted mid-sentence, most uncharacteristically, prompting Lexie and several other Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs they took the class with to follow suit.<p>

There stood Professor Umbridge, black bow wedged onto her plump head, wearing a pink skirt and jacket two piece.. 'Hem-hem'  
>She done that weird little polite cough. It seemed to have an effect. The Slytherins began to move off and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs filed into the class.<br>"Do you think she's going to be good? Would she have given out a detention that easily if she was?" Lexie leant forward and whispered to Sian as they moved into the class  
>"She used to work for the Ministry, I wouldn't be surprised if she keeps tight reins on us,"<br>'Hem hem' There it was again. Grating.  
>"Good Afternoon, class,"<br>A chorus of 'Good Afternoon, Professor' came back at her. Lexie cringed.  
>"Now," she surveyed the class. "Wands away and take out your quills,"<br>Sian turned to Lexie and cocked an eyebrow.  
>When the class had put away their wands, Umbridge took out her own and waved it at the Blackboard.<br>Basic Principles for Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
>"Well, as your teaching in this subject has been…rather disrupted I feel it best to return to a Ministry approved structure to get you up to the standard you should be for your O.W.L's," She waved her wand again and the message disappeared replaced by the course aims. "Now" she continued. "Take out your books and read chapter one; basic for beginners,"<br>Lexie opened it apprehensively and stared down at the book, attempting to read. By the third paragraph she decided; It was the most mind numbing book she'd ever read, it was dull and certainly not what she expected of a fifth year textbook.  
>"Professor" she blurted out "This textbook is-"<br>"Please raise your hand if you wish to ask a question, young lady,"  
>Lexie shoved her hand into the air.<br>"Yes, Miss…"  
>"Fortian," she stated, politely "Professor there's nothing in here about actually defending ourselves or she leafed through it "really, I mean... I was just thinking really…will be learning any practical?"<br>"Not in my classroom, Miss Fortian, the theory should be more than enough to achieve a high grade in the exam. Study carefully and you will be able to perform the practical." Umbridge smiled sweetly.  
>Lexie bit her lip and diverted her eyes back to the textbook. Frustration built up inside her with every sentence of the text. When she caught herself reading a line for the third time, she flung her arm into the air again, making Sian jump beside her.<br>"Professor, is there any other material for this subject or is this it!" she was clutching at straws now "I need enough knowledge to take this in sixth and seventh year and there's no way this is fifth year level, it's not even second year!"  
>"Miss Fortian, my aim is to teach you defensive theory; read the text, understand it and you will pass your O.W.L," the Professor was poised at her desk. ", And unlike your previous teachers for this subject, my structure has been approved by the Ministry of Magic, your concerns are unnecessary, back to your text book, young lady,"<br>"That's useless considering they seem to be ignoring the obvious of late, if we're attacked, reciting Chapter Two" her eyes shot down and then back up "Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation, to a bunch of Death Eaters isn't going to help us out much," Lexie retorted only half sure she was doing the right thing.  
>"ENOLUGH" the Professor screeched, "Miss Fortian, you will join me for detention tomorrow night,"<br>"But-" Lexie caught herself. "Yes, Professor,"  
>"Good, now if you'll continue to read" Umbridge spoke, calm once again.<p>

Tuesday lessons raced by in a series of Potions, Divination, Herbology and slowed down just in time for History of Magic. As Professor Binns droned on about goblin wars and the uprisings of certain groups in 1749, Lexie made a mental note to skip her dinner and get a start on the homework before detention with Professor Umbridge. They'd already been given homework on labeliing the drawing of a Bowtruckle, which thanks to Sian's enthusiasm, Lexie estimated she could manage, a 12 inch essay to write by Professor Snape on the properties of Moonstone and how it is used in Potion making, and another essay for Professor Sprout on self-fertilizing shrubs.  
>When the end of the class came around; she was almost first out of the door. Professor Binns; probably didn't even notice the students leave, she doubted. As she headed to the library in a hurry to get as much done as possible, she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around<br>"Hey,"  
>It was Sian.<br>"Arent you getting something to eat?"  
>Lexie considered it, food was greatly more tempting than essay writing but she shook her head "I want to get this done tonight, I have detention with the old bat tonight and tomorrow we'll just get more work no doubt, you can tag along if you want? Moonstone followed by shrubs? Sound tempting?"<br>Sian wrinkled her freckled nose  
>"I think I'll take the roast dinner. I'll see you in the common room, let me know how detention…goes." Sian wondered to herself exactly what detention with Umbridge was. Probably bowing down to a picture of the Minster or something equally ridiculous. Lexie, however, was not likely to tell her if it resulted in anything of the sort.<p>

When she reached the library, Lexie was happy to notice few others. Two girls in the corner pouring over a Transfiguration textbook, a boy sitting by a bookshelf, another sat at a table reading the dreaded Ministry assigned book and another girl reading to herself. At least she wasn't the only one which proved some comfort.  
>Lexie started pulling books off the shelf at random, not sure of if they were correct. She wanted a distraction from Umbridge. The woman already frustrated her. Throwing herself down at a table noisily; she chucked open a Potions book and began scouring for any words related to Moonstones expecting them to jump out at her.<br>The noise she made had caused the girls to look over at her, giggling into their copies of Witch Weekly. She shrugged and turned her attention back to the textbook, and began writing the beginnings of the essay. The flow returned fairly quickly and she was soon satisfied with her work.  
>Lexie scanned the library; since she'd began two of the girls and one boy had left, obviously the lure of the Great Hall was too much for them. It wasn't dark outside yet, she still had time before she had to face her second ever detention.<br>Feeling more optimistic; she rested her quill down and moved back to the bookcases in the hope of finding information on the self-fertilizing shrubs. Lexie was totally at a loss again. She would pull out a book every now and then, flick through it, sigh frustrated and push it back onto the shelf, finding nothing. The remaining students seemed to be studying her as if she was highly dangerous.  
>With one last scan of a textbook, she was resigned to her fate. She'd had to ask someone. Lexie looked from the few remaining students and back to the shelf. God this was awkward, as someone who prided herself on having Ravenclaw intelligence, asking for help was pretty much like surrendering. She took a deep breath and approached, coughing to gain attention. When it failed she rolled her eyes, she was being stupid. Just ask for help. No one is going to think you're stupid.<br>After a minutes deliberation Lexie settled on the boy that she recognised from her own year. Lexie sighed "Excuse me, um…Hi.." she smiled slightly awkwardly, "I was wondering if you could help me out looking for anything on self fertilizing shrubs?, I'm Lexie by the way," she added on, hoping to come across as friendly. Her frustration with the bookshelf probably didn't send out the right signal. "You're Neville right? We had Transfiguration together last year, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw,". She smiled.  
>He diverted his attention from the textbook he was reading and nodded at Lexie. "Self fertilizing shrubs?" he repeated, then returned her smile, albeit shyly. "You should read Flesh Eating Trees of the World, or Shelbys Safe Guide to Severe Shrubbery, they're both pretty useful and really interesting,"<br>Lexie nodded "That'd be great,"  
>She watched Neville walk over to shelves she had neglected and pull a couple off the top shelf and pass them down to her. She grinned "Thanks, Neville..if you need anything on.." Lexie glanced back to her spot at the table "Moonstones, I'd be happy to help and return the favour,"<br>She moved back to her table and had to have only taken three steps when she heard an embarrassed cough then a "Actually…" Lexie turned around and pulled out the other chair at her table, Neville smiled gratefully.  
>"Thanks," he sat down next to her "I…I think Potions has to be my worst subject," He looked at the shiny copy of Advanced Potion Making then back to Lexie "I think Professor Snape hates me," Neville muttered. "I'd rather just have more Herbology lessons,".<br>"I think Snape hates everyone," she raised an eyebrow which rose a laugh. She stretched out her arms, linking her hands together and cracking her knuckles before pulling the stack of textbooks towards them. "Right. Essays,"

An hour or so had to have passed, before that sinking feeling fell. She was mid sentence, mid conversation about something she'd now forgotten. It was as if it had come from nowhere. Lexie went still all of a sudden, then ever so carefully, and not completely sure of if she wanted to know; she pulled back her sleeve and stared down at her watch.  
>Her detention with Umbridge was in five minutes.<br>"Are you okay?" Neville asked her, sounding a tad worried by her sudden pause.  
>"I think I need to go, Umbridge, detention, late," Lexie began sweeping her possessions into her bag before turning flustered to Neville "Thanks again, by the way, I'll…I'll see you around,"<br>And then she took off.  
>She ran to Umbridge's office, and by what some people would describe as sheer luck. Umbridge opened the door just as Lexie was doubled over, easing out a stitch which was raging its way down her left side.<p>

"Hem-hem" The professor looked curiously at her, a very slight frown forming.  
>Lexie straightened up, wincing slightly. At least she was on time.<br>She followed her into the office and glanced around, cynically. The wall was far from how Lexie remembered it under other teachers. It was clad with china plates, a kitten on each one, the room was pinker than she could recall and it looked more like a grandmothers tea room than a Defence against the Dark Arts office.  
>"Take a seat, Miss Fortian, I want you to write lines," Umbridge gestured at a table with a quill and parchment already set out.<br>Lexie did so and fumbled in her satchel for her quill. The sinking feeling reoccurred when she realised she'd left it in the library and her spares were back in the Ravenclaw common room.  
>"Professor, I haven't brought my quill, I think I've left it in the library,"<br>A tut followed by a "Just as well, you'll be using mine today," Umbridge smiled somewhat condescendingly. Lexie nodded and picked it up  
>"What do I write"<br>She considered this then looked at Lexie "I must not speak out of turn,"  
>"Yes professor...wheres the ink?"<br>"You won't be needing any ink,"  
>Lexie although confused proceeded to write.<p>

"I must not"  
>As she did, a searing pain pulsed down the back of her hand and she almost dropped the quill, she shuddered, took a deep breath, steadied herself and continued to write.<br>"Speak out of"  
>Again the pain pulsed over her skin, feeling like someone was drawing a blade over her hand. Slowly yet deeply.<br>"Turn"  
>Lexie cast a glance at the back of her hand again, wishing she hadn't, a lump formed at the back of her throat and she almost choked when she saw the gleaming red blood over freshly cut wounds. The words she was writing had appeared on her hand. She bit back her lip unsure if she was containing tears or trying to stop herself throwing up.<p>

Over and over she wrote the message. It would heal then cut into her shiny new scars, leaving the message clear and white by the time she stumbled back to the Ravenclaw tower in a frenzy of panic, confusion and tears.

The next days classes seemed to speed through in pulled down sleeves and diverting questions from Sian about what detention was like.  
>The final class of the day; Divination seemed to come around faster than expected and she leant against the wall outside the classroom, facing the other way, absorbed in her own thoughts. Sian stood next to her, clearly given up on trying to work out why her friend had gone so withdrawn all of a sudden.<br>Lexie's inner debate over whether or not to go to Dumbledore was pulsating in her head. The pros and cons flipping over and blending together into one big haze until she heard a cough and turned around to see Neville holding out her quill and her timetable.  
>"You, um you left these in the library yesterday," he spoke, glancing from the floor to Lexie and back again. "I know you had Divination now, I saw it on your timetable," he passed over her quill and her timetable.<br>Lexie smiled "Thanks.. hey how did you do with the Potions essay?" she asked. He looked up at her about to answer when another voice came from behind her, as if it had come from out of nowhere.  
>She recognised it immediately, as did Neville as Lexie noticed he diverted his gaze back to the floor. Sian had clearly heard too as she took a couple of steps closer to the source of the voice<br>It was Pansy and a group of her friends. "Well, if it isn't Sian Turner? Mudblood right?," She declared.  
>Lexie felt a surge of anger. Did she really just say that? Pansy hadn't realised Lexie was there yet. Keeping a cool head, she kept her back to Pansy, half curious to see what else she'd say.<br>"And whose Turner with today? Longbottom and… whose the other one,"  
>Forget facing the other way. "Me," Lexie spun around. "It's me, Pansy, Sian's in my house and Neville was just returning some things I'd left,"<br>The pug faced smirked a sly smirk in each of their directions. "Alexandria? Well, aren't your standards dropping," If she was caught off guard he covered it well. "I know you're not the prettiest girl but I think you could do a little better eh? A Muggleborn and the biggest loser in the school," she cackled.  
>This felt somehow different to the usual back and forth jokes she'd shared with Draco. Pansy had a quality to her voice which suggested she wasn't joking.<br>"Cut it out, Parkinson," Lexie attempted to bite her tongue.  
>Pansy had always put Lexie on edge. The Slytherin girl had been very cutting to almost everyone who she and her gaggle of girls decided was inadequate. Her callous remarks were mostly directed at students she felt wouldn't bite back; yet something in her eyes told Lexie; if she wasn't friends with dearest darling Draco, Pansy would have made some snark comment on her slightly longer nose, how she was kind of on the short side or her thick hair. This was verging dangerously close. Pansy as if she knew smirked.<br>"Come on," she gestured for her friends to follow "Lets not waste our time on these lot"  
>And off she went pursed by her giggling friends.<p>

**

The run in stayed with her right through Divination and past dinner. So much so that it wasn't until before bed that she remembered Draco earlier. Mr Malfoy had news he was informing Lexie's father about and she was told to send a message as soon as possible. Lexie cursed herself silently. She was getting into the habit of remembering things at such inconvenient times.  
>She went over to Sians bed<br>"Sian, I need to borrow Archie?"  
>Her friend nodded, half in slumber and Lexie thanked her and jotted out a letter rapidly, and quickly went to the Owlery and found Archie nestling somewhere near the top. He snapped somewhat indignantly at her first, responding to her as he would any other. Archie was notorious for only responding to Sian herself. Desperately wanting to clear out of the cold, stone room. Lexie found a mouse on the floor, it was dead and relatively undamaged. She swooped it up and held it out to Archie.<br>"Come on... come get the," she winced "dead mouse, good Archie!"  
>Grinning as he flew down, and opened his beak expectantly. Bribery. It gets you everywhere. she thought to herself. And once Archie had done with the rodent, Lexie fixed her short note to his leg with tie and set him off into the night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's quite a slow moving story; If you think I should make it faster moving, just let me know ****but I intend on picking up the pace more soon. :)**

**Again, review if you want! Be nice :P **


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I am sorry this took longer than usual to get up. I meant to have the fic updated last week but I banged up my wrist after being locked out my flat. And it's so much harder to type with practically one hand. _

_Thanks once again if you've suscribed, commented or even read it! I appreciate it so much! Thank you :) !_

_Anyway here we go; _

_Love-_

_Diana _

* * *

><p>It took over a week to get a reply from her father. So much so it was into early October. Lexie had almost forgotten she'd sent it, only to be reminded when post arrived and Sian shoved the letter delivered by Archie into her hands.<br>"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Her friend was typically blunt, getting straight to the point as usual.  
>Lexie shrugged "I'm going to wait till I get back to the common room," she fiddled with the seal, tempted to open it the moment the words had left her mouth.<br>A look of curiosity passed over Sian's face "All that rush to send it and you're going to wait?" Lexie hadn't told Sian anymore after she'd sent Archie out despite her friends concerned questioning. After all, you don't suddenly 'need' to send out a letter without there being some sort of other motivation.  
>Lexie poked at her wealthy looking meal, and then glanced up at Sian "In fact you know what… I'm not that hungry." She smiled wryly. "I'll head back to the common room,"<br>Sian rose an eyebrow, knowingly "You never were very patient,"  
>Lexie grinned. "Well, you know me," she waved with her letter holding hand and headed back to the Ravenclaw common room, as soon as she arrived, she ripped open the letter and pulled it out of the envelope and scanned it for notification of this news, disappointment flooding in almost instantly. It revealed next to nothing.<p>

'Alexandria,  
>We cannot divulge too much information now, Lucius has only heard small sections from sources close. I cannot say who or why; But you will know more soon, In the meantime; I request you return for Christmas, this is non negotiable. "<p>

Lexie screwed up the letter and tossed it into the Ravenclaw fireplace. She'd never been back for Christmas. Christmas at the Fortian's usually revolved around herself and Marcus receiving half of Honeydukes, new brooms, and an assortment of other extravagant gifts, which although appreciated it was most likely to make up for , Gregory and Amelia apparating to friends houses and leaving the house elves to cook dinner. When she'd turned 11 and had the option to stay at school over the holidays she had graciously accepted this as a route out of playing not so happy families. However as last Christmas Eve, she'd had the Yule Ball incident with Eddie, Lexie decided it couldn't possibly be any worse and messaged her father back with a simple message agreeing to return for the Christmas break, and set off down to Defence against the Dark Arts, her last class of the afternoon.  
>She met with Sian outside and rested against the wall until Umbridge arrived and waved them all into the classroom, met with several scowls and grimaces. It seemed even amongst those who thrived in the subject had their enthusiasm diminished with the arrival of Umbridge.<br>"If you'll take your seats and read the next chapter in silence please," the demon in pink spoke. "If you wish to ask a question, raise your hand and I will to my very best to answer you," she simpered, her now clearly fake smile plastered on her fat face. A seconds scan of the classroom to make sure no one had dared question her then "Good," he sat down, clasped her hands and stared out over the classroom.  
>The class in itself seemed to drag by with the only sound being the turning of pages of the textbook. It was like a ghost of the classroom from previous years. It hardly seemed like the class were she'd faced invasions of pixies by Lockhart in a seemingly cameo appearance, realised her fears in the insect shaped boggart as taught by Professor Lupin and witnessed the Unforgivables by none other than a Death Eater in disguise. She'd swap any of them for this bat, hell even Lockhart would be more interesting. At least that'd maybe rise a laugh. Still, Lexie thought, leafing over the page purposely loudly, at least she'd pass her OWL if the demon in pink was to be believed. The next pages title was as useless as the previous one. "The Case for Non- Offensive Responses to Magical Attack"<br>"Sure," Lexie muttered to herself "Someone's shooting Killing Curses and I'll ask them to stop nice and calm, that'll totally work out well," she rolled her eyes"  
>"Hem-hem" It came from the front of the class and Lexie notably shuddered "Something to say, Miss Fortian?" Umbridge asked<br>"No, Professor" she deadpanned.  
>"Good," Umbridge spoke in her trademark simper "Back to your textbook,"<br>Lexie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the book in front of her, reading the same sentence over and over until Umbridge eventually dismissed the class.

Scooping her books up and dropping them into her bag, Lexie left the classroom without a moments' notice and began making her way back to the common room, completely enthralled in her own thoughts. So much so that halfway there, when she heard a cough behind her she jumped, almost dropping everything.  
>Turning around, she saw Blaise Zabini, Draco's very attractive friend in the same year, giving her a trademark half smile. Lexie had spoken to him briefly when talking to Draco but never had she had a one to one conversation with him.<br>"Hi" Blaise spoke first, his voice cool, calm, confident. Lexie immediately looked around for any of his friends. It wasn't like him to be alone; in fact he was usually with Draco and the other two Lexie never bothered the names of. Now that he was alone, Lexie noticed how handsome he really was. He'd always been attractive but Lexie had always speculated to herself that was only because most of the boys around were very plain looking. Now, she realised; take him out of the group and he still stood out. His eyes appeared to be staring through her, waiting for a reply.  
>"He-Hey, hi," Lexie stammered momentarily losing any cool she may have maintained, which Blaise responded to by raising his eyebrows."Hi, Blaise," Lexie attempted composure.<br>This seemed adequate enough as Blaise smiled.  
>"Alexandria, I thought I would ask you if you happen to be going to Hogsmeade this weekend. That is if your friends can bare a day without your company" He laughed to himself and she forced a smile.<br>"Um, yeah, sure, I mean.." Come on Lexie pull yourself together. "Yeah that'd be great," she smiled back at him and fiddled with a strand of her hair.  
>"Okay, cool, I'll maybe see you there, Outside Honeydukes?" he asked<br>Lexie nodded and Blaise turned and walked off.  
>That was weird, she'd expected him to offer to walk her to her common room or stay and chat for a minute more but he just left as if he'd just asked her the time in the corridor. And why had he just asked her if she was going to Hogsmeade. He only knew her through Draco and… She shook her head.<br>Think straight damn it. He's Blaise Zabini. He's always seemed slightly 'cool' and overtly calm. He's probably just making friends because we both know Draco, she assured herself. That's it. Nothing weird.  
>She continued to the common room, only to be stopped once more on her way by none other than Pansy herself. Since the incident with Pansy, yet the Slytherin girl had a odd knack for turning up when Lexie was doing something or with people Pansy disapproved of. When she'd bumped into her coming out of Charms, chatting with Sian, Pansy had muttered something to her sidekick and stalked off giggling and the next day when Lexie had met Neville again in the library at the same table, arms laden with textbooks, Pansy had strode past with nothing more than a glare and another whisper to another girl so Lexie was fully awaiting the wrath of Parkinson.<br>"Hello Alexandria," Pansy simpered politely and continued walking.  
>Lexie raised her eyebrows "Um.. hey Pansy…" she trailed off.<br>No gag? What was going on?

The weekend had came around faster than expected with Fridays final class being a welcome end to the week. As she stepped out of Transfiguration, she grinned at Sian. "Weekend !" she high fived her friend. Friday had fast become a favourite. It meant no Umbridge for two whole days.  
>"I know right! Seems like it's been a while! Anything interesting planned?" Sian spoke. "Cause I've heard a rumour from-," she trailed off, as someone rounded the corner and almost walked directly into them.<br>"Sorry," they muttered then looked up "Oh hi there, Lexie,"  
>"Alright Neville?" Lexie smiled.<br>"Yeah- yeah.. um now that you're here I meant… to..um to tell you something, I mean I heard something and…well I thought you'd be interested." Neville said this very quickly and Lexie looked curious  
>"Sure," she motioned for him to continue. Sian looked from Lexie to Neville<br>"I'll catch up with you in the Great Hall, Lex," she nodded before turning and heading off. Both watched her retreat around the corner before Lexie turned back to Neville  
>"So, what were you saying," she asked.<br>"Um…I heard..from people in my house I mean.. that there's.." Neville appeared to lower his voice, Lexie was unsure if it was because he was still shy or he didn't want anyone to hear their conversation "well, there's people meeting…tomorrow, it's supposed to be sort of secret, y'know…" he looked at her "so not many people find out about it, but…"  
>Lexie widened her eyes "Neville, I really have no idea what you're talking about, you've heard something about a meeting tomorrow?"<br>He looked as if he was in thought then nodded.  
>"What's this all about"<br>"I..I don't know for sure…Dean said something about Harry…and…him being better than Umbridge," Neville answered. "The Hog's Head…tomorrow…I mean, well that's if you want to go, I thought, well I thought…maybe you'd go because…" he trailed up  
>Lexie's curiosity kicked in and she instantly began wondering exactly what was going on. She glanced at Neville. "You know what, sure, I'll see you there," she paused. Tomorrow was the day she was supposed to see Blaise. "Oh… I've just remembered," Lexie ran a hand through her hair. "I'm supposed to meet a friend tomorrow, I..I'm really sorry," she bit her lip.<br>Neville nodded "Um.. okay, sure, don't worry about it" he said more to the floor than to Lexie and with that he left pretty rapidly, leaving Lexie to walk to the Great Hall to find Sian.  
>"So?" Sian asked "What went on there? Has Blaise got competition now?" she laughed.<br>Lexie shoved her friend playfully. "Come off it, he was just…asking me something about…Charms," She hoped what she put in would prove believable. Sian gave Lexie a look but didn't pursue it any further. Thankful for the break; Lexie slid into her seat and began helping herself to food.

She stood outside Honeydukes, Ravenclaw scarf pulled tightly around her neck, gloved hands rammed into her cloak pockets. It was very cold for October and Blaise was very late. Lexie had already eaten two liquorice wands, a chocolate frog and a sugar quill whilst she'd waited. For the first twenty minutes she'd considered it to be her impatience and had decided to give Blaise the benefit of the doubt but another twenty minutes later and she was beginning to feel rather like a moron. The old witch sitting on the bench opposite was giving her a sympathetic look. She should have known Blaise wouldn't come. Hogsmeade was practically empty, bar a few from Hogwarts and the occasional elderly one out for a walk in the snow. The woman appeared to now be staring at Lexie aware of her plight. She wondered if she was into Legilimency and was about to delve into her mind. Lexie shuddered and pulled on her blue hat. Of course he's not coming, that's probably why Pansy was being so sweetness and light. She was in on it.  
>Lexie scowled and immediately walked off from the pair of eyes settling on her. I don't need pity. She walked into Zonko's Joke Shop and hovered around by the Hicough Sweets and Nose Biting Teacups working over reasons why Blaise wouldn't turn up and why she'd be highly tempted to hex him if she ever had to see him again. It wasn't until she heard nearby voices that she stopped and leant in to listen. Two boys from her year stood feet away, yet were unaware she was even there.<p>

"We'd better go…we've to be at the Hog's Head by now, better leave before the street gets busier and there's more people around,"  
>"Shhhh!" the second boy with dark hair whispered "Shut up Terry, there could be anyone around! Come on then let's go"<br>The Hogs Head? Lexie thought to herself.  
>Follow them. A voice in her head . She followed Terry and his friend out of the shop and down the quiet street to the inn and waited for them to enter before catching the door before it closed and sliding in afterwards moving to the very back of the room, hoping to go unnoticed. The entire room appeared to have Hogwarts students of all years and almost all houses in, some of them she recognised, some she'd never seen before. A few seconds later and the door opened again, Harry Potter walking in looking slightly apprehensive.<p>

It appeared she'd happened upon the meeting anyway…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's not perfect and not exactly how I wanted it but it was driving me mad so I thought I would post it just so I can get past this bit and get cracking on Chapter Four. I know it's still a little slow at the moment. Any comments/reviews/alerts are appreciated, I don't bite :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, long time, no update I know, I know, but University has been crazy busy and I've only really gotten around to getting back on here properly in the last few days, and I went to post this as I've been sitting on this chapter trying to round it off but it ended up as a kind of filler chapter, but hopefully you can forgive me. I cannot apologize enough. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry :). **

**Anyway, I hope you like this and I will get updating on Chapter Five very soon. Please read and then review if you please.**

**- D x **

* * *

><p>Lexie shuffled around slightly, the light from one of the delicate arched windows slowly creeping through, she remembered getting back from Hogsmeade late, reaching the common room and deciding to just rest on the chair for a moment or two. It had only seemed like a moment or two, she stretched out and then jumped. Instead of students being dotted around the room, either studying or using their free time less productively, they all appeared to be crowded around the notice board.<br>Shoving herself up, Lexie crossed the room and stood on tip toe attempting to read it over a seventh years shoulder before noticing Sian and wandering over.  
>"What's going on?"<br>"Umbridge, that's what." Sian nodded in the direction of the board. "Using her fancy new title to appoint what she calls an 'Educational Decree'," Sian made quote marks in the air then studied Lexie waiting for a reaction.  
>"Educational what now?"<br>"Oh yeah, all organisations, societies, teams, and so on are disbanded, permission to be re formed must be given by Old Toad features herself, Expelled if we don't follow it," Sian threw an arm in the air "I mean really who does she think she is?"  
>Lexie's thoughts immediately drifted to the previous day's meeting. She caught the eye of the other Ravenclaws who were present at the meeting, wondering if they too thought this coincidence was too odd. Next to her Sian was still talking unaware that Lexie had drifted off into her own thoughts.<br>"I suppose that's the Quidditch teams right? I didn't think it would bother her but maybe she has some sort of agenda, maybe she thinks teams and clubs aren't needed for…."  
>"Somehow I don't think it's Quidditch she's concerned about," Lexie grimaced and Sian shot her a curious look, which went unnoticed. Lexie was busy eyeballing the other Ravenclaws present at the meeting, surely one of them hadn't told….She hovered over the thought then shook it from her head. It's probably just Umbridge seeking out more control.<p>

Umbridge and her desire for control were not limited to societies and school teams, Lexie later found out in Potions. In the corner of the classroom, sat Professor Umbridge herself, perched on a stool, clipboard to hand, smiling sweetly as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs filed in and found their seats.  
>"It may have occurred to you," Professor Snape started with a sneer "that Professor Umbridge will be a guest in my classes today," He paused. "This is not a signal to change from our usual lesson, continue please with your…" he waved his wand at the board "solutions from last lesson,"<br>Lexie began determined not to mess up in front of Umbridge, her hand was still stinging from her previous meetings unfortunately it was near impossible to concentrate. It wasn't until she'd added an extra dose of powdered Griffin claw that she realised she'd slipped off into a world of her own. Her potion was now producing a hot purple steam.  
>Umbridge took this as an opportunity<br>"Hem-hem"  
>Snape swiftly turned around from his desk<br>"Yes," he spoke curtly  
>"It seems the class is studying content the Ministry has removed from the syllabus," she simpered, "and they also appear to be unable brew such potions,"<br>Lexie could have sworn Umbridge looked in her direction.  
>Professor Snape did not answer her, instead he spun around on his heel and began inspecting the potions.<br>"Ah, MacMillan, no marks and I think…five points from Hufflepuff," he turned on Ernie MacMillan before pacing over to Sian and Lexie and sneering down "Miss Fortian and Miss Turner… I am very disappointed," he emptied their cauldrons with a wave of his wand "Ten points from Ravenclaw," and he continued down to the front of the classroom, commenting cuttingly as he passed.  
>Lexie sat in silence until the end of the class when she jumped at the chance to talk to Sian about what had happened in the class.<br>"Can you believe Umbridge?" Lexie protested as the exited the class. "I mean really, we're perfectly capable of brewing a Strengthening Solution, I doubt anyone could concentrate with HER there, tutting every minute! I am not unable to brew a potion…I mean," They had barely left the classroom a minute when Sian's elbow in Lexie's side diverted her attention away from classroom inspections to the scene in front of her. The Slytherins and Gryffindor fifth years were outside of the classroom, and in the middle of it all. Harry and Ron were holding back Neville, whilst Draco and his two friends looked both confused and menacing. Before Lexie had a chance to speak, she heard the smooth voice of the Potions professor from the door of the classroom.  
>"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" he sneered. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you."<br>Lexie turned to Sian "What the hell was that all about," she muttered as the Gryffindor boys separated and exchanged words before heading into the classroom.  
>"Beats me," Sian shrugged "Why don't you ask Draco later,"<br>Lexie raised her eyebrows "Believe me, if it's anything major, I'll hear Draco talking about it soon enough,"

And as predicted, later that day, as left they left to head towards the Great Hall, Lexie noticed the familiar group crowded around a spot on the Slytherin table. "Did you see it! The three of them! Practically caused me a serious injury," Draco was exclaiming loudly to Pansy and his burly looking friends Crabbe and Goyle. "I don't know why they're still allowed to roam around the castle! Potter is now getting his friends to attack people,"  
>Pansy nodded enthusiastically, "Oh I know Draco darling! It was brutual,"<p>

Lexie shuffled past, hoping not to be spotted as she made her way towards the Ravenclaw table. No such luck. Draco spotted her and waved her over. She made her way over and stood whilst Draco relived his tale of peril to her. Pansy gasping and sighing just as dramatically as she had the first time, he told her. Lexie merely nodded and pretended to look interested.

"Sounds like it was quite the…incident, Draco," she tried, when really she didn't have the faintest idea of what to say.  
>"Oh it was," Pansy interjected fiddling with Draco's hair. "It was," She shot Lexie a look, which made her step back. "Aren't you normally in Potions before us, didn't you see it,"<br>This caused Draco to look curiously at Lexie "That's a point, Alexandria, where you there?"  
>"Um, no, I um…I must have missed it, I left quickly, y'see," Lexie looked over her shoulder at Sian who was sitting at her house table "Sian's kind of waiting…so I'm going to the Ravenclaw table, I'm kinda hungry." Lexie burbled and left before Pansy could ask her any more uncomfortable questions. She walked away feeling a relief at escaping the uneasy situation.<p>

Sian suddenly paused mid walk and turned to Lexie. "I've only gone and left my bloody Transfiguration book in the Great Hall, you go on… I'll catch  
>you up in the common room,"<br>Sighing deeply, Lexie shook her head and laughed. "Alright I'll catch up with you, I think I need to leave these back to the library, before I do," she gestured with the books she was holding.  
>Sian nodded. "I'll meet you in Ravenclaw Tower,"<br>The girls split and headed in separate directions, Lexie was emerged in her own thoughts until she noticed a familiar face up ahead and jogged up to them

Hello, Neville," Lexie smiled, as she neared. "Are you headed…" she pointed in the direction she was going and Neville nodded. The pair set into a walk "Are you looking forward to these meetings, only we've still to find a place big enough for all of us," Lexie asked. "I can't wait to get started," She flicked a wave over her shoulder. "I can't believe Umbridge," Lexie shook her head "Still with this theory only and classroom inspections,"

"I am, only, I'm not really that smart like the others, so I think I'll be useless," Neville admitted and diverted his gaze from Lexie to the floor.  
>"You are smart," Lexie remarked. "You're brilliant at Herbology, I mean if you hadn't helped me out there, I'd still be in the library looking for books on shrubs," she smiled at him. "Plus with practice you'll be brilliant,"<p>

Neville shrugged "I don't know…"  
>"I promise you will be," she reassured. "A few meetings and you'll soon see all you needed was practice, I'll work with you if you want, Defence Against the Dark Arts is one of my stronger subjects,"<br>"Yeah, thank you," He beamed at her, grateful for her reassurance. "Lexie," he started "Are you going home for the holidays," Lexie had forgotten the winter holidays were fast approaching and remembered her father's note.  
>A look of uncertainty crossed her face "Yeah, I mean, I don't normally, but my father wants me home this time, no idea why, they'll just take off to someone elses and leave me and my brother alone with the elves," she stopped herself, suddenly aware she was probably going too indepth.<br>"You have house elves?" Neville asked her surprised.  
>"Two, they're my grandmothers, now my fathers, if they hadn't overheard half of his conversations he says he'd let them go," she shrugged. "Are you going home for Christmas?"<br>"I don't think so, think my gran would think it best I stayed here and read over some books, I think she wishes I was more like my dad,"

"So you live with you grandmother? Don't your parents live wi-,"  
>Nevile looked panicked then before Lexie finished "So do you have any ideas for where these meetings will take place?"<p>

Lexie was confused but decided to take up the change of conversation "I really have no idea, if we got one of the teachers on board, we could use a classroom but they might not exactly be on board," she laughed.  
>"I suggested the Shrieking Shack but it's far too small," Neville said<br>"I think we just have to wait, someone is bound to find somewhere soon, and the sooner the better," Lexie spoke with determination. "You know, I'm quite looking forward to this."  
>Neville looked at her "Me too,"<p>

She had by this point reached the stairs she'd need to taketo the library "Well this is me, I'll see you soon, Neville," she spoke then paused.  
>"Goodnight Lexie," Neville nodded then turned to head in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.<br>Lexie paused for a minute then just blurted out  
>"Do you want to come to Hogsmeade? Next weekend? Only I'm completely out of Cauldron Cakes and Sian won't go, we could go there, hang out afterwards?" she trailed off and looked hopefully at Neville who looked at her as if he was expecting some sort of joke at the end, when he saw Lexie was smiling, he nodded shyly.<br>"I'd like that,"  
>Lexie beamed "Great! Goodnight,"<p>

"Goodnight, Lexie," he smiled back at her.

After leaving her books back, she headed back to Ravenclaw Tower and found Sian still up in bed, head in a pile of books.  
>"What took you so long!" she remarked to Lexie, who had quickly pulled on her pyjamas and lay down on her bed<br>"Ran into a friend, going to Hogsmeade next weekend,"  
>"A friend,eh?" Sian teased.<br>Lexie gave her friend a withering look "Yes, Neville, he's my friend, you know, two people who hang out or talk, kind of like we are now,"  
>"You like him, don't you," Sian put down her book and Lexie raised her eyebrow "Is it a date Alexandria Fortian?"<br>"Really Sian, he's my friend," Lexie lay down and shut her eyes hoping this would end the conversation.  
>Sian looked disbelieving "Oh, whatever, you totally like him," she cocked her eyebrow "I can tell," before she got back to reading Hogwarts, A History.<br>Lexie sighed and rolled her eyes. Sian was way off...or was she? Even Lexie wasn't sure anymore.


End file.
